


The Heartless Beauty

by ElisabethMayerling



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Inspired by La Belle Dame Sans Merci, POV Sesshomaru, Poetry, Romance, Tragedy, thanks to tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabethMayerling/pseuds/ElisabethMayerling
Summary: This is the poetic verse of Sesshomaru and Kagura's story inspired byLa Belle Dame Sans Merciby John Keats.





	The Heartless Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I just had found a post on tumblr with a gif set of Sesshomaru, Kagura and Keats' poetical work and then went so crazy about an idea of writing something of this kind... And, well, you can see the result :)

I.

Oh, why are you so deadly pale,

Young warrior as cold as snow?

You loiter here alone and curs'd...

What ailed you so?

 

II.

I met a lady in the woods – 

The fairest one – and then she smiled;

Her robes were bright, her limbs were slim, 

_And her eyes were wild._

 

III.

She surely was an evil thing;

No mercy moistened her dry soul,

And those whom she had ever killed,

They curs'd their dole.

 

IV.

And in that bless'd though wicked time

Our meetings were the sweetest fall

For she was a servant of my foe:

She was in thrall.

 

V.

She longed for freedom all along

Like howling wind, and the wind she was.

I saw her yearning in her eyes

And her clenched jaws.

 

VI.

Deep down inside I worshiped her – 

This cruel mistress of my dreams...

Alas, for those of our kind

Hope rarely gleams.

 

VII.

Her master found himself betrayed,

And death was all that she deserved;

He killed her, and the soil absorbed

His vicious mirth.

 

VIII.

I found her kneeling on the mead;

Herbs drank her blood like honied dew.

Her eyes were gentle as they said:

_"I love thee true."_

 

IX.

She died, and I was struck with grief;

I was so sick and greatly drear...

But, oh! – my pride allowed me shed

No single tear.

 

X.

I heard these words adressed to me:

"Thy  _heartless beauty_ died in vain!"

And nothing else in my long life 

Caused so much pain.

 

XI.

I swore revenge for her bad luck,

And though it could not bring her back

The point of my existence was

But in this wrack.

 

XII.

And this is why I loiter here

Alone and curs'd and full of rage; 

Her slayer'll die, and horrid death

Will be his wage.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it was an attempt of creating some 'high poetry' (oh my god, no!). However, I'm afraid my English is too bad for it, so if you found any mistakes, please, let me know and, maybe, I'll be able to correct them :)


End file.
